


The Endless

by Darksinokaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Almost Rape, Bottom Zoro, Dark, Destiny, Gore, Graphic Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Horror Elements, Immortality, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ritual, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Three chapters maybe, Uke Zoro, Unexplainable Beings, au: modern, dubcon, kinda angsty, lawzo, sanzo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksinokaru/pseuds/Darksinokaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could not stop watching him. It was strange, the way the human stole his attentions. He wanted him, wanted to claim him, but something always held him back. Even though he knew that the clock was ticking away precious time.</p><p>Zoro hated his life, he hated the pain, the endless misery. But there was no way to escape the shambles of it that he was damned sure had doomed him to live in unhappiness despite the best of attempts to fix it. </p><p>That night changed everything. Neither would ever be the same. Not after fate had been defied. It was time that Zoro be given the tools to decide his own destiny.</p><p>Law/Zoro</p><p>Modern Superntural AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roronoa Zoro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastofromance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/gifts).



> Hello! I've been working on this a while and finally reached a point at which I could stop. There will be more to this work on the way (one, perhaps two chapters), but at least with this portion done it will stop distracting me from my other works. I had too much fun with this thing. lol Dance With Me shall be updated next (for those of you wanting it)! I very much hope that this work is enjoyed! 
> 
> This fic was inspired by the wonderful writer, and the patient editor of this chapter: [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance) and her wonderful works, especially her work [120 Years of Motion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4412234/chapters/10021019). A great work! If you're interested in trying Sabo/Law, I highly suggest it!
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0

It was well past dark, though the lights of human cities blotted out the stars and lit up the world as if they had created for them an alternative to fearing the dark. The people never seemed to sleep anymore, always out, polluting the once pure air with their presence. If not for the one that interested him, he would not venture to such places, they smelled so rotten and infested. But it was here he went, frequently. If he could, he would have preferred his residence, a simple manor that was as bleak as its owner's presence within it. His mountain was quite far, but still he made the pilgrimage to the same city in the Americas, to the same slum area of angry folks and rotted homes with mismanaged buildings crammed with people. The building he visited in particular was falling apart; it looked as if it should have been condemned ages ago with all its rot and cracks, but there seemed no hurry to repair it.

His long legs moved through the streets, a shadow that slipped past unnoticed. No one saw him, no one could, unless he desired such a confrontation. He had acquired much power over the millenniums he had lived, tracing his oldest, most fragmented memories to civilizations that were still barely understood. So much had changed, there was no point in even comparing anymore, all that mattered was that he kept up with it. Changed himself so that he was never left trapped outside the river of time, ever moving forward.

The alley as always stunk, the smell absolutely putrid, mostly smelling of wasted food rotting away accompanied by a strong smell of sewage. Trash was everywhere, as if the trash bins had once overflowed or people had not bothered to heft their large bags into the appropriate location. There was no point in thinking about it, the man that blended into the shadows cared little what went through human minds. He came to a stop and formed from within the shadows, body whole and visible as he cast, for the first time, his own shadow on an alley wall. He looked up, glowing gold eyes staring at a far above window as it stood open with light pouring out from within. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to blend back into the shadows, and with ease, he transported himself instantly within, aided by his memory of a desired location

It was a place that was always dark, and within he was surrounded by a fragrance that never failed to breathe life into a desire he had long neglected to take care of. He grabbed a hanging shirt with his fist and inhaled the ever-familiar scent of the detergent and body odor that never fully washed away after having been worn by the same man for a number of years. He heard the whine of floorboards under heavy footsteps and pressed himself into the darkness as he slid through the inch-wide crack of the closet door and into the dark room. He could not be seen, he knew, but each time, and only with this man, did his heart beat faster when the other man was near. His short green hair, a natural perplexity, was highlighted by the light spilling in from the door frame as the man, body thick with muscle, walked into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed with a heavy sigh. He sounded tired; he looked tired. He was always tired. He knew this, yet had never tried to help. Was it fear that kept him at bay? How long had he watched this exquisite specimen suffer? He remembered so clearly, the small child stumbling through a filthy alley growing into this indomitable spirit of a man, though he ached so frequently from the poor circumstances of his life. He was born under a bad sign, it made him very unlucky. And if nothing were done, he would die very young. He could see the shadow of death twisting around the man, no… it was appropriate to call him by his name. Unlike the rest of the rabble, this man was of interest, was fascinating, and pumped life through his veins with his presence unlike any other. Roronoa Zoro, that was his name.

He had spent months contemplating on Zoro’s condition, he did not sleep, he just… contemplated. Wondering what it would be like to pluck the human's life and see what he could twist it into. It was well within his power, and a part of him wondered if he could make something marvelous with it. But in the same breath those thoughts came, he knew that Zoro was just as he liked him, flawed and all. He could save him from his fate, but he was not a hero. He still could, but it would only be to serve personal, selfish reasons. Like having the human lie beneath him and spread his legs wide, accepting the full girth and length of his cock. Such thoughts brought a spread of heat and lust through his body, and he moved along with the shadows, feeling his dark jeans constrict at his far from decent thoughts. Not that it mattered, they were his thoughts to do with as he pleased.

He watched as his object of obsession turned the beaten up, yellowed light on by his bed before he stood in his green striped boxers and turned the hall light off. He watched as Zoro climbed into bed, pulled the covers over himself before outing the light, and settled in for sleep. The entire bedroom was bathed in shadow- he moved, unhindered. He walked over toward the man and settled himself atop the bed, his body weightless in shadow as he stared down, gold eyes piercing through the darkness as they concentrated on the human that had so fully thrown a wrench into his carefully designed existence.

Zoro was already asleep, having passed out from fatigue. That was no surprise, considering the constant demand his life, his bad luck, put on his body. He could see the chains of it constricting the human- and he could cut them with his spirit, his Kikoku. But he had not decided to save him yet. Though he was well aware that if he waited too long, his precious obsession would be dead or ruined. And the price for saving a human born under such a foreboding sign was a sacrifice; he would have to sacrifice something, either of himself or Zoro. It could be quite simple, he could just rip away Zoro’s humanity and sacrifice it, but if he was hated for it, he wondered if it would perhaps be better to leave him be. But, ah, he was getting ahead of himself again. It used to never happen, but Zoro made him think and do things in strange ways.

He hovered over the man, watching as he rolled onto his back with his mouth open in loud snores. His lips twitched up into a tantalized smirk as he stretched out a finger and brushed Zoro’s bottom lip. The human felt nothing, as he had wanted. So desirable, even in such a childish presentation. Hovering over the man, he dipped his head low and breathed into his ear, whispering words he wanted to be heard, as it was his wish. Zoro grunted and closed his mouth before swallowing and muttering out a name that no one knew. A name that did not exist for such a reason. It had been known, so very long ago, and worshiped along with a vision of his likeness with passion and amore, but not anymore. No one knew of the tales he had once generously gifted, of the fables he had sought to instill into the minds of mortal men. That was so very long ago, his memories fragmented and no longer relevant. They did not matter, in reality, in the low capacity of human existence, it had never mattered. Now, all was forgotten, withered away in the sands of time. Now, no one knew. Not a thing, not even his name. Not even the human himself. It could be uttered from his sweet lips all night long, but he would forget it along with the stubbornness of many dreams to be caught; his name would forever be elusive. Perhaps, when the time was right, he would choose to have Zoro remember him.

For now, it was time for a blissful dream. A dream that he liked to give his Zoro. From an age that he felt that the human was desirable enough as a man, he had begun to gift him with such dreams, but like most, he would not remember it unless he wished it, only the evidence of some hot, carnal play of imagination would ever be known.

He pulled the covers back and Zoro shifted, muttering under his breath.

“Say my name,” he ordered and the human groaned, as if the sound of his voice had taught his body to react in desire.

“...Law,” was muttered, and he smirked darkly as he slid himself in between already splayed legs.

“It's time for a nice little dream,” Law declared, voice low and dark and Zoro moaned, a bulge already forming in his boxers. The being of existence, unaffected by the flow of time and unalterable by any means, looked over the body under him. His hand, marked in symbols whose meanings had changed or been lost entirely to humankind, pressed against the growing length and swelling of Zoro’s dick and the man groaned, hips twitching against the pressure. Law palmed at the human's swelling cock, enjoying the way color had already begun to rise to the surface of his cheeks.

“Zoro-ya, open your eyes,” he ordered and the man's eyes opened, dazed, not truly seeing, but misted with pleasure as his hips rose up against what the creature above him offered in pleasure. Law's eyes gleamed in lust, their color bright and demanding.

“Law,” Zoro whispered and the being of unfathomable existence pressed forward. He slid his hands under the human's shirt and slid the material up, bunching it at the man's armpits before dipping his head down and running the point of his long, snake-like tongue against a dormant nipple. Zoro groaned, breath puffing faster as the little nub awoke to rise up, where it was bit with a set of ancient teeth that drew forth a pleasurable gasp. He took his time, enjoying teasing and nipping at the hardened piece of flesh as he slid his left hand down and under the material of the human's boxers. A warm, hard cock rested against Zoro’s belly and he felt his own throb in desire as he rubbed the leaking head and the man groaned, hips jerking while his back attempted to arch him into another bite.

Only in his dreams did Law allow himself to be seen by this man, this human. He could see all of him, hovering over his body, as he nipped his nipple and gripped his dick into his fist before massaging the length of his cock. Zoro moaned, feverish skin misting in sweat as his knees lifted and spread wider, as if to beckon the creature to take him, to come closer. It was a temptation, as he allowed Zoro control over his body, in which the human slid his hands up onto his shoulders. The touch, so soft and weak in the throws of his sleep as he panted, wet and hot, was enough to jolt the strangest, but most marvelous of sensations through his body and psyche. He gripped Zoro’s cock tight and the man moaned, hips bucking up against him in want for something more to be done. Law decided to oblige and conjured up the slick oils that he had been familiar with from ages long passed. His hand slicked around Zoro’s dick and he gave a stroke, drawing a deep breath from the green-haired man. Law leaned up and nipped at the human's ear, using his tongue and lips generously on the three gold bars dangling from his left side as he tugged them with his mouth.

“I know all of you, Zoro-ya. I know what you want, what you need, I even know what you think,” Law muttered darkly against the man's ear, drawing a shudder through the powerful muscles that built up the human's frame. His wrist worked, sliding his fist up and down the slicked, lewd cock in his grip as the powerful but wounded man under him bucked, hisses and moans breaking from his throat as he attempted to fuck the being's enclosed fingers. It was crude, but a wondrously satisfying reaction. Law released Zoro’s ear and slid down to the previously neglected nipple and rubbed his tongue against the already interested nub, teething it incessantly. Zoro gasped a moan, hips rocketing against his fist, his slick cock sliding fast through the omnipotent creature's fingers before a shudder ran through every tightened muscle as a grunt, a struggle for cut off breath, broke from him when an ejection of hot cum splurted from his flushed cock and splattered the insides of his boxers.

Law rose from the human's muscle bulked chest and looked down at the shaking, heaving mess as the man's body sought to recover from the throes of orgasm. With fluid motion, he slid his hand free from the confines of the cloth and looked at his hand, covered with the sticky glisten of cum before he brought the limb to his lips.

“Zoro-ya, I want you to watch,” he ordered and those dazed, pleasure-misted eyes looked to him, not truly seeing, yet they looked directly at him as he stroked his tongue against the flesh of his fingers, licking up the cum that covered each digit of his hand, and then licked up his palm. There was a heavy flush to the human's cheeks as his brows furrowed, as if tortured by what he couldn't see, a groan of want slipping from between closed lips.

With mouth busy while under the study of such eyes, Law slid his other hand down the bare expanse of his chest, drawing attention to the markings of his past self-imposed purpose to the bulge in his jeans. He smirked, watching while his human's greedy lust showed as the eyes followed down and watched, as if helpless to do anything else as he palmed his cock and gave a low, breathy groan.

“Zoro-ya, please me,” Law ordered and the man's knees raised as he sat up and moved forward onto his hands and knees on his bedding. It was such fun, having his own marionette. Zoro stopped and waited until Law popped the button loose on his jeans and sensually dragged the zipper down in a slow pull. The human swallowed, as if hungry, salivating for his cock and the enigma felt himself pulse hotter as he came free with a strong, proud bounce when he pulled his underwear down to reveal his girth and length.

“Pleasure me,” he ordered once more, and the human moved forward, his large body looking far too sensual for one as burly as himself. He pressed forward and a tongue slipped out from his open mouth before he licked up against the dewy head, and the being groaned as ripples of pleasure waved through his body. Zoro, much true to his nature, even asleep and so under control, wasted no time and took the head of his cock into his mouth and sucked, tongue working as he swallowed the creature's dick deeper, deeper into his hot, wet mouth. Law moaned, his hands sliding down and gripping the human's face as he pulled his blood filled dick back through the sucking tightness before sliding himself back in, his hips moving in paced, controlled effort. Truth be told, he had yet to take his obsession completely. Had never actually filled his body with his cock, though it was, without doubt, something he desired. He wondered what it was, that thing that always kept him at bay. What was it that made him think so strangely around this human? What propelled this obsession? He had spent much time contemplating this as well. But never had he found an answer to the illogical emotions that coursed through him when he thought of his precious _Zoro-ya_.

His obsession was skilled with tongue in his dreams, the way he used it to rub against the taut flesh of his dick while he sucked. He took him in, swallowed him deep down, every inch as if finally able to taste of something he had been starved for. Law rocked his hips, controlled and precise into the cooperative mouth, enjoying the delicious bolts and tremors of pleasure boiling hot through his body. So very delicious, his precious Zoro would be a good lover if he were ever able to enjoy such a thing. Breath passed his lips, deep and fast, the boiling heat of orgasm grew stronger, about to burst, and he looked down at his human, brushing his long fingers over the tanned flesh of his cheeks, sunken in with his activity, and the lips stretched wide around the girth of his cock.

“Zoro-ya, I want you to swallow,” he ordered and a flush of pleasure colored the man's cheeks as a rumbling groan oozed from the back of his throat, and Law groaned. He slid himself faster, faster through red, swollen lips and allowed himself to be overcome with the blissful, torturous heat as orgasm shocked through his system in strong waves as his cum shot generously into Zoro’s mouth, who was only too greedy to swallow him down, to suck all of his pleasure down his throat and into his belly. Law shuddered, momentarily dumb against the onset of pleasure before his eyes fluttered and he looked down at his human, mouth still around his soft cock, waiting with eyes peering up at him. Law smiled and stroked his fingers back through sweaty green hair.

“You did well, Zoro-ya. I'll reward you with less pain today,” he declared and the man let his soft dick slip wetly from his lips before he sat up, and Law pressed his hands to the man's powerful shoulders. He pressed him down and Zoro laid on his back as he was straddled. In place, Law raised his hand and flexed the tips of his fingers before slamming them down, sinking all of them into the human's chest cavity. The man gasped, the sound shrill and desperate. Law connected with everything, feeling the electricity shoot through every nerve, the reaction of the soft tissue to his intrusion, the flow of his blood cells. He could feel the erratic pumps of Zoro’s heart as he sunk in deeper, the sounds of wet sucking slipping into his room as he rooted around inside the human's chest and found the black, malicious masses deep inside his body. Law frowned as he gripped one slithering creature into his palm and pulled his hand free from Zoro’s body. It slapped and flailed in his grip as its body dried and began to disintegrate into the air. Law looked back to his human's body, breath shallow and body falling into unresponsiveness. He must work quickly, before they fled and made themselves difficult. Law slammed his hand back inside Zoro’s chest and the man grunted, his body tightening on the bed as the entity over him grasped more of the devious creatures and pulled them free from his body. Something was strange, however; they had multiplied much too quickly. What was it that could have done such a thing? Had there been some change? Was the influence of the accursed sign stronger? Was he, as humorous as it was to a being such as himself, running out of time? Law worked, constant and fluid as he removed the treacherous creatures from Zoro's body until he found the man's color returning to his cheeks and the sweats began to dry. Law finally withdrew his hand and looked upon his human, and smiled as he played his fingers over the man's chest. It was whole, it was pristine, as if he had never plunged himself arm deep into his body.

Once again one with the shadows, he melted away, hollow, invisible, nonexistent. Never to be remembered, never to be missed, never to be wanted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Brightness drew him from sleep, ever-blinding and irritating. Zoro cracked his eyes open and lied still for a long moment before he realized something about himself. He was cold. He waved the fingers of the hand resting over his abdomen to realize that, yes, indeed, his covers were gone. He heaved a deep sigh, breath unknowingly clear of accursed creatures of darkness. He paused however, and took in another deep breath before he released it and sat up. He stretched out the length of his arms, moved his legs, and stared down at his mattress. No pain, there was no pain. Ah, today was to be a good day then? Zoro shifted and felt a tug on the skin of his front and looked down at his boxers. Sticking to him? He groaned and crawled out of bed as he pulled the cloth from his skin and grabbed a clean pair from a run down, rotted old dresser he had found abandoned in an alley some years ago, and went into the bathroom.

There was no better way to describe his apartment rather than shit. It was a dump, it barely seemed to hold together with all the cracks and mold climbing up the walls. He could clearly hear every noise his neighbors made, and he often heard things he didn't care to. The floors were stained and ugly, and the light fixtures in horrible conditions. Most electronics plugged in could not stay on as the connections within the plugs seemed to constantly waver between life and death. It was cold as ice in winter and sweltering as a desert in summer with lack of insulation or any device to help curb the strength of the weather. It was a rather pathetic piece of work, Zoro could only entertain the thought that the owners went out of their way to run down the building, but it was all he could afford. He had no intention of staying in such a condemnation of a place, but each time things started to look up, something would happen to bring all of his work crashing down, shattering, like shards of glass. And his body, his traitorous body, always in pain, always aching, always burning, as if there were something truly wrong. But no matter the doctor he saw, nothing was ever found. It had been suggested more than once that his enemy was his own mind, or that he suffered from fibromyalgia. He wasn't sure why, but something in him told him that they were wrong. Perhaps he was just in denial, perhaps he just didn't want to believe that something could be wrong with him. But then he had days like this, where he felt no pain for once. He would take full advantage of this day, take full advantage of not shouldering the searing pain, the cuts that could drive him to his knees, that made even the simplest of activities laborious and difficult to complete. Which never bode well for his life of hard labor, doing whatever he could. Often, he got stuck with jobs that no one wanted, jobs that were hard, long, and miserable.

Zoro stripped and stepped into the shower before turning it on and hearing the water loudly, miserably build its way up through the old pipes before spitting pathetically out of the spout. He glowered at the head of the shower and reached up, running his thumb against the clogged, rusted, half rotted spigot. He glared and grunted as he angrily turned the head off and water shot out at his feet. No matter how often he worked it clean, the damn thing always seemed to clog up so fast it became a rather dreigh and annoying activity.

With no better luck, he grabbed his washcloth and wet it under the hard downpour, soaped up the cloth, and rubbed it over his body while making sure to get himself clean enough that no one would complain that he stunk. Once he was clean, he attempted washing his hair, which became a frustratingly difficult task, so he decided he was done as soon as the shampoo was washed out, and he stepped out with a twist of the leaking shower knob. He dried and dressed in clean clothes, a white shirt from his closet, and a pair of ragged old jeans. He pulled socks on and stuffed his feet into his rundown sneakers before he grabbed his wallet and keys. He had work, and then a date tonight, a blind date, as sad as that sounded. But after so much failure on his own and feeling lonely, what other options did he have? Faceless partners during the nights he was most lonely and drowned in booze that he really couldn't afford? At least he could go half on the pay of dinner. Zoro walked out the door and did not look back, he didn't need to, didn't want to. The apartment was such a perfect metaphor to his life, he felt it ridiculous; so ugly and in disrepair no matter what he tried to fix it. His mother used to say that those of his family were cursed, and considering how she had died, in such a strange way while so young, it made a part of him wonder. Even though he scoffed; there was no such thing as magic, no supernatural, nothing. Just animals running around trying to live their lives in their overly complex societies. But still, sometimes a part of his mind betrayed him, pondering into the possibilities.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So, you enjoy working at the factory?” was asked and Zoro grunted as he sipped his wine. What a drag this had turned out to be. Not that the guy was bad looking, despite his super long nose, he knew others that had one, but… square? Really?

“It's a living,” he grunted and the blonde sitting across from him fixed him with his wide gaze. Zoro looked at him, unable to help staring at his nose. Was he Pinocchio come to life or something? Perhaps he was being too picky, sure, the guy wasn't boner in his shorts hot, but he was good looking, better than most of his dates. And he hadn't been annoying yet... even if he did insist on asking him all sorts of personal questions… okay, that was kind of annoying.

“Are you alright?” he asked as he moved his hand across the table and rested it over Zoro's own from where he left it atop the surface. He looked up, eyes meeting his date's as the contact lingered.

“I'm fine, just had a long day. Didn't expect my station to get so fucked, and then for it all to fall on me to fix,” Zoro declared, sounding perhaps just a tidbit sore. Fucking lazy coworkers. His date ran his fingers across the back of his downturned hand and he knew what the blonde was thinking. Lust, always so predictable on these things. Sometimes Zoro wondered if perhaps there were guys that liked to use these as an excuse to have sex. Whatever, there didn't seem much of a connection between them, nothing that could breathe life into him, nothing that could make his pain sooth into a dull ache, nothing that could brighten his days. Why not just fuck and say goodbye?

“We could head over to your place and relax if you want,” his date suggested, tone strangely professional. It was weird, coming off between friendly yet coldly professional. It made him seem false, dishonest.

“Sure,” Zoro shrugged, uncaring. They could fuck and then go their separate ways to never see each other again. Too bad nothing good could have happened on the day his pain had lessened, though the radiating aches had begun to return half way through the day, souring his mood. Coincidentally, that was when his work had suddenly got harder and more annoying. It was just his luck, as it always was.

Zoro thought about suggesting a hotel and not taking his what was going to be a one-night stand to his trashy apartment. But he decided not to care when he brought the blonde to his building. Kaku, was it, was that the name he had been given? Zoro struggled with the key in his worn out, rusted door lock until he got it to snap open, and with a sigh, pushed his way inside. He dropped his keys onto the a kitchen counter that lined the entryway into the apartment, which created a claustrophobic entry hall. He pulled his coat off as he heard the door close. He made it into the living room and stopped at the worn out couch he had bought at some second rate thrift store.

“Sorry this place is such a dump. Not much point in trying to-”

A weight, heavy and forceful, crushed into his back and he grunted. His feet flew out from under him and he hit the couch and stumbled onto his face. Zoro jumped up but the weight bore down on him again, heavy, heavier than he could have expected. What was this? His heart pounded in madness against his chest and he struggled, but the pain, oh the pain suddenly shot through every nerve, the sort that had brought him to his knees before. He gasped, muscles unable to put up the fight he demanded of them before he was crushed against the cushions and the back of his pants were yanked on. This was not happening, this could not be happening! Surely, this was some grotesque nightmare, not, no, this could not be real! His pants were yanked off and Zoro collapsed, gasping as he was forced onto his back and his wrists were grabbed by hands, clasped as if he were in irons. A rope, a rope he had not known of, slithered free from Kaku's jacket and he found his arms tied above his head, and as his date got off of him, tied to what he could only surmise were the couch legs. This could not be happening, no! Not this, why this?! The pain only seemed to dig deeper, gouging out every fiber of resistance he could put up as his underwear were yanked off, revealing his flaccid cock lying between his legs. Zoro grunted and the man paused, a sharp, cold, uncaring eye looking to him. He balled up the boxers he had just torn off and stuffed them loosely into Zoro's mouth. Zoro gagged and attempted to kick, but the pain, that horrendous surge of agony shot down to this very toes and he sagged, eyes glistening with the threat of tears. Not this, oh please, not this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The shadows were being playful tonight, shifting across the world. He sat still, staring down at the humans scurrying below him. The same thing over and over, so predictable. It was a bore. He stood, slathered in black before he melded into his darkness once more and slid through walls, across windows, and through the air- unseen. He liked it best this way. Solitude. But tonight, he would be visiting his obsession once more. He couldn't stop pondering on what could have caused the malicious parasites to reproduce so quickly, especially with his skilled hand to vanquish them. He was never a man who enjoyed having his skills challenged. If he sought to do something, to cause a change, from world shaking to the smallest of twitches, he succeeded. Was it really, perhaps, that he was running out of time? Had his precious Zoro reached that point already? Was he due to leave this world so soon? His body left to rot and be devoured by lowly creatures that were so very thought to be below humankind? Was he to lose him now? So soon? It was odd, he knew his human should have more time left, a menial ten years as it was, but still time. Time for him to decide to not be fickle and take what he wanted, or perhaps decide to watch as the one he had come to cherish in surprising ways rotted and became dust.

He slid through the familiar alley and transported himself into the shoddy home. He stood, one with the shadows when the door opened. In stepped Zoro, looking haggard. His pain had returned, it was clear that he was in pain. But there was something else, the chains tugging at his limbs, why did they look to have tightened since he had seen the human the night before? He looked to the other human that followed and narrowed his eyes. Such nefarious thoughts, such blots of darkness surrounded him, promising sinister intent. His eyes were red, blanketed by an evil that was clearly defined as he stared at Zoro's back. The thoughts that pulsed through the twisted human's mind brought arousal to him and Law wrinkled his nose in disgust. He could see them, the chains linking his human and that one, this was by design. Of course, because Zoro had been born under a bad sign. He should not interfere, if he truly cared for his human, he should not interfere. Unless he intended to wrench Zoro's humanity from him and twist him into something else.

“Sorry this place is such a dump. Not much point in trying to-”

Law stood, and watched as his human was tackled by the other. A gasp, his precious human gasped and attempted to struggle, but he knew that the pain would take all of his strength from him. It was such a shame, his human's body was designed to be strong, sturdy, but his fate had robbed him of such attributes. And as expected, after a fitful moment, he sagged, looking sickly with pain as he was flipped onto his back.

Anger swelled, smoky and hot within his chest as his human's clothing was ripped away, exposing his beauty to eyes, that of all humans, did not deserve such a sight. Law gripped his Kikoku tighter, teeth clenching behind his lips as he stared. This was just another thing that happened, it was nothing new to the world, and certainly not something new to him, a creature as old and well experienced as he. No, this was just some other, stupid thing that occurred in nature. There was no need to take offense; he would just have to wait, wait it out and nurse his human afterward. He wondered if perhaps the increased activity of the parasites had something to do with this, they did more than cause Zoro pain, after all. Hands went to Zoro's flesh and Law felt the oddest burn in his chest, the quickening of a rusty heart that could have pumped anything but blood. His human fought with the makeshift gag and it fell from his mouth with the aid of dry spits before gasping out when the other human began to jerk himself free from his own pants. Law's muscles tensed, teeth creaking in his mouth when the other human crawled over his human and obscured his face. Zoro gasped, the sound shrill in horror.

“Law!”

Shock, disbelief, incomprehension rocketed through his body. Action was taken instantly and his heart burst in his chest as his body slid from the shadows, whole and physical as he struck his hand against the flesh of the other human's back. He felt tension wind through every muscle, a sound never fully realized caught in the human's throat. Instead, there was a cough. A wet gurgle and a strangled gasp. Dark eyes stared up at him, wide in shock and horror as they fixed onto his face. _Zoro-ya_ …

Zoro stared into his face, eyes locked with his own. His lips parted as his onyx eyes dropped to what Law held in his hand. It was warm, and wet, leaking down off of his palm and hitting the floor with thick red. Zoro gasped and kicked his legs and Law moved. He grabbed the slumped over human by the back of his shirt and threw the body to the floor. It hit the warped, loose floorboards with a loud, heavy thud. Their eyes met again. How? How could this happen? How could Zoro call his name? He had never been allowed to remember, he had not wanted him to… right? But he called his name, and they stood, frozen in place as time spun past them. Was it really true? Had he made Zoro remember him? In that moment? Had his own mind, though fickle and old, betrayed him? He was not a being that succumb to such faulties. His mind was aged finer than any conceivable artifact, perfect and sound, unchangeable, never a thing to be understood. He did not make mistakes. It was just not possible.

“You-”

Law saw it in the instant his precious human's words were cut from his throat, interrupted with a sharp gasp. The chains, those always threatening chains clenched around his body, sliding tightly around his throat and chest and squeezing as his body twisted in line with the tugging of the chains. Dropping the still warm heart, Law gripped Kikoku tightly and stepped quickly, yet calmly over toward his human. The price to pay for interfering with design was always death. Zoro was meant to suffer such an obscenity tonight, but now he had interfered, and as a result, his human had been sentenced to death. Law drew his blade, the sword singing in perfect melody as it slid from its sheath. It gleamed in the light, pure and bright as he brought it down. The sharp edges of the blade barely connected with the strangling, crushing chains pulling at his obsession's body before they shattered like glass and faded out of existence. This was it, he was doing it. There was no going back, nothing he could do to stop what he had begun. It was time, he was to take Zoro's humanity from him, to destroy that mortal part and twist his soul into something suitable to live outside of fate's design. To become a creature able to decide his own fate, far outside the reaches of what any human being could possibly comprehend in its truth.

Zoro sagged, face paling as his breath grew shallow. His eyes lost their luster, becoming dull as a painted doll. Law knelt at his precious human's side and freed his wrists from the rope. It was time, time to finish what he had begun with the steps he had taken. Law hung his Kikoku from his shoulder and gathered his weakening human's body into his arms. He was light as a feather, a valid threat of his soul being torn apart, destroyed to never exist in any other plane or life form. The ethereal being melded into the shadows once more, becoming nothing but empty shadow, and moved in a bid against time. He had so much to prepare, and so very quickly. Within twenty-four hours, his precious Zoro would be forever gone. There would be not a shred of the man he had become so enthralled with, just a hollow husk that would rot to foulness and become dust.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was so surreal. Unreal. How could it happen? That guy, he appeared out of nowhere, as if he had materialized. And then he… he ripped a guy's heart out with his bare hand. It was so crazy, that blazing pain, it felt like his insides were being ripped apart, and the choking, he had been unable to breathe. Zoro could swear that someone was choking him with something. But then, so cold, he was so cold. Was he dying? Had that freak killed him too? But, his heart, he could feel it, so loud in his ears. So eerie; he felt himself flying, and his mind supplied the thought that he was flying above the city. Was he having a trip in his final moments? He could breathe, but it was difficult, it hurt. What was happening? Was death really so… calm? Considering what had happened just moments before? As odd it was, even though he was so cold, he could swear he felt nothing, no air, even though he was partly convinced he was flying somehow.

Zoro shivered as he felt his bare back touch down on something hard and cold. He could suddenly feel air, and it was cold as well. He could smell… the outside? Was he outside? He also smelled something smoking, burning… There was something else too… what was it… he couldn't place it. Something odd, very familiar, yet completely alien to him. Almost an everyday smell, yet something he couldn't even describe because he was sure he had never smelled it before. There was a pressure against his heart and he realized in fright, that at some point, his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't hear it anymore, couldn't feel it. It was gone! But he was aware! He wasn't dead! Right? This couldn't be what happened when people died. The brain dies with the body, so… how?

The pressure increased, it burned and Zoro wheezed out a raspy groan with his last breath, and then to his surprise, he sucked air in deep. His heart jumped hard against his ribcage and then he could hear it again, feeling it pumping in his chest. The numbness he hadn't realized had set in began to wear off in a maddening tingle all through the nerves of his body. Zoro felt his muscles twitch. Could he move? He attempted to open his mouth, to take a deeper breath, he wanted the air! And in mere moments, he opened his mouth and managed to crack his eyes open. He took in a deep breath and twitched his fingertips against what he realized was stone. It took a moment, a twitch, and then he was able to move his neck, as if waking from a lucid dream. He slowly opened his eyes fully and realized that it was dark. Everything above him was blanketed in darkness, but wait, there was light. An orange glow radiated from under him and the scent of smoke and fire from before grew stronger, and he smelled more, burning wood and incense came to him. He struggled a little with his hard to wake body, but managed to move.

Zoro sat up slow and groggy, and looked around himself, freezing when he saw what he was on. A large stone slab that was raised off the ground. The slab sat upon a full circle of a raised dais. There were tall candle sticks at least four feet tall glittering with light and placed at particular intervals around him on each of the three levels of the dais leading to the slab, and on the ground in between the tall candle sticks, he saw short flickers of lights as well; the burning wood smells came from them. There was a cleared path leading up to him on his right and he stared at it, knowing that something fucking weird was happening. Zoro looked down and paused when he fully realized he was naked, all he had was a single white cloth draped over his crotch. He swung his legs over to the side of the stone slab, though really, it was looking more and more like an alter. He was about to touch his feet down when a deep, strangely familiar voice called out in echo.

“I would not do that, Zoro-ya,” he froze and jerked his head up sharply to see who had spoken. But he saw no one, only darkness pressing against the edge of the light. “If you smear any of that sand, the magic circle keeping you alive will be broken, and you will die within minutes,” the voice informed and Zoro felt his heart pound. He stayed frozen in place, what the fuck was happening?! He pulled his legs up, mostly just to humor the voice in the name of caution, and peered over the edge of the carved stone. His heart pounded faster when he looked down and saw, in red sand, rings of circles on each level of the dais, and inside each ring was some sort of scratchy looking text.

“What-” his voice, still in recovery, broke and died off, and the voice spoke again.

“Cuneiform,” the voice declared and Zoro looked up once more. “It's a dead language that holds the ripe age of 6,000 years. Only in the dialect of the ancient peoples that used it can it be implemented to make such a spell work. I can't have you dying yet,” the voice explained and Zoro glared into the darkness that swarmed outside the reach of the lights.

“What the fuck is going on?! I don't like this voodoo shit!” he snapped and the voice remained silent a moment. And then he appeared, stepping into the light. Zoro's heart stopped a moment as the man that had appeared in his apartment stepped onto the dais and he looked right down at where the foot had rested, right on the very circle that he said not to disturb.

“You-”

The man moved from the spot, climbing the steps, and the mortal stopped, realizing that the sand was perfectly intact. It was as if he had not stepped on it in the first place, as if he were walking on air rather than on solid ground. Their eyes met and he froze again, his heart pulsing faster in his chest. Oh God, he remembered him, he remembered him now.

“You… you're Law?” he asked and the corners of Law's lips curved upward.

“Yes, that is me,” the being declared as he ascended up the platform and came to a stop, just inches away from where the human remained. Zoro moved back from him, distrusting.

“You remember me,” Law declared. “I wanted you to,” he added and Zoro stared, disbelieving.

“You… what the hell does that mean?!” he hissed and the being's lips hitched higher at one corner, gold eyes gleaming.

“I never allowed you to remember me, I did not want you to,” Law explained as he crossed his arms over his stomach and cupped his elbows.

“But it is time that you remember, you and I are about to be joined in the same metaphorical existence,” he continued to explain and Zoro looked at the being as if he were insane.

“You… you're fucking crazy!” he cried and a titter passed the omnipotent being's lips.

“Think what you like. All will be clear as the ritual progresses,” Law informed and Zoro grit his teeth, his hands tightening into fists.

“Relax.”

“You… where am I?!” Zoro hissed.

“In a very old space that, as we sit here currently, is very young,” Law informed. Zoro glared heatedly up at him and he tittered again.

“Always so spirited, I've always liked that about you, from the time when you were but a boy,” he expressed and shock broke across the human's features.

“What?”

“You don't remember?” Law frowned as he took a step closer toward him and Zoro tensed.

“Why do you keep on doing this to me?” the being muttered as he reached out his hand and the human gasped when his forehead was touched and an eerie, smoky blackness spilled from the marks on the back of Law’s hand, as if they had been activated. A sharp, stabbing, burning hot pain shot through his head and he gasped, his breath hissing from between his grit teeth as his body tightened against the pain. He wanted to grab his head, to jerk away, but even as the pain multiplied, he found himself stuck, immobile. Images ran through his mind, he remembered so many things in a fast blur, from the appearance of the male entity in his apartment that night to his dreary everyday activity, backward through high school, middle school, to his boyhood days. He gasped, his heart locking tight in his chest a moment when the images and sounds slowed, and then he remembered.

He was so tired of his family. He hated everything about them. His mother was always locked up in her room, always in bed and never wanting to do anything with him. His dad was always working, never home, and when he got off work, he always went straight for the bar only to stumble in through the door so drunk he could barely stand. So many times he had been ignored by his mother lying in bed, though at the time he had not understood her pain, and so many times his father had been the stranger in their rundown, pest infested home. He wanted none of it anymore, he wanted to get away! Anywhere would be better! He didn't think about where he would go, or how he would even survive. He was only seven, after all.

He had walked out the front door after his father had stumbled in and went right for the bathroom to heave over the toilet for what felt like forever. Sometimes he'd even pass out in there, on the filthy floor. Zoro grabbed his school bag with his favorite toys and some graham crackers and candy, and left. He did not look back, he did not want to. He made it outside the building and stepped onto the street. It was dark out, cold, and the familiar world, twisted by shadow, suddenly looked foreign and large, otherworldly. He knew that he usually took the alley to school and went that way, running to it and down the filthy crack in between the buildings. But the dark was scary, the shadows were so deep that he could not see, and a part of his mind feared what sorts of things could be in those shadows, watching him. He hurried, his sneakers hitting the ground with loud, wet slaps. There was a loud scrape and his heart burst into a race as he looked behind himself, searching for whatever it was. His legs moved faster, faster! Was there something scary chasing him?! And then he pitched forward, his world spinning. He gasped when he hit the mucky ground, and froze for a second before he jerked up and looked behind himself again. It was so dark, and the end of the alley by the very familiar front of his apartment building looked too far, the light from the street lamps having become such a small sliver, leaving him blanketed in a stifling darkness.

There was a sound and Zoro jerked his large, frantic eyes ahead of himself and realized, with effort, that there were a pair of legs in front of him. His heart jumped into his throat, pounding with madness as he scrambled back and jerked his eyes up the body, searching for a face. But he couldn't see anything! Fear gripped him deep and twisted in his chest as he swallowed, his throat tight and dry.

A light flicked on and he squinted, head jerking away from the brightness that poured out from the bottom level window by him. The light chased away the darkness, bathing him as the legs moved, crouched, and a man's face appeared. He stared, it was just a grown up. His face was slim, beard hair on his chin, and yellow eyes. Zoro had never seen anyone with eyes that color before. The man's lips curved up into a smile and his hand reached out.

“You look lost,” said the man.

“No, I'm not!” Zoro growled as he got to his feet and wiped his hands on his now grimy jeans.

“Oh?” the man questioned and he stood as well. For some reason, it was so much easier to see his face now and he was glad for it.

“I'm,” Zoro paused, realizing he should not say that he was running away.

“I'm going to a friend's house!” he snapped.

“Oh? At midnight on a school night?” the man asked, sounding like he thought Zoro was funny, which only made him angry.

“Yeah!” he challenged and the man laughed, which only irked the boy more. He started forward, and walked past the really tall man when he felt a tug on his backpack, and he was forced to stop. Zoro glowered.

“Let me go!” he hissed.

“You won't survive out there,” the man stated and he bristled.

“I can handle anything! I'm not weak!”

“So I see.” The man laughed softly again and Zoro ground his teeth.

“How about this: either you go back home, safe in your own bed, or I kidnap you,” the man offered and his heart jumped in surprised fright.

“What?” he whispered.

“I just love taking the hearts of children,” the man declared, and for some reason, he sounded scary. Zoro didn't know how to describe it, or what it was, and being so young, he could not detect the humor in the man's voice indicating a cruel joke.

“You'll take my heart?” Zoro asked as he turned around to face the man.

“I'm an expert in extracting hearts, I take them from all, young and old, male and female. I'll even take a heart from a child,” the man informed and Zoro clapped his hands over his heart, not realizing he had the wrong side.

“You can't have it! It's mine!” he growled and the man laughed.

“Then go home,” the man ordered and Zoro glared.

“I don't want to! I hate it there!” he cried and the man paused a moment.

“I see… so you're ready to confess?” the man asked and Zoro stared a moment, confused. The man finally released his backpack and crouched again. He could see him so much better in the light, was less creepy.

“You hate your home so much you want to run away. You hate having a mother that ignores you and stays in bed all day. You hate your drunkard father who ignores you in favor of the bottle. In truth, you have no friends, and without your family, you are _always_ alone,” the man explained and Zoro gasped, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he stared up at the stranger's face, mouth hanging open as his eyes grew wide.

“How do you know that?” he gasped in a tremor of a voice.

“I know everything,” the man declared and Zoro swallowed nervously.

“Everything?” he asked and the man placed his hand on his shoulder.

“Everything.”

“Then… what should I do?” he asked. The man’s head shifted a moment and he stood as he crossed his arms over his stomach, and what Zoro now realized was a black long coat, moved in the air around him.

“I do like your spirit. I suppose, I've never tried such a thing before, it could prove interesting for a while,” the man muttered, but Zoro could still hear him. He felt his heart swell with hope. This was a good thing, right? The man turned to face him and placed his hand down on his head as he crouched once more.

“If you want, I can take you away. You can stay with me if that is your desire,” the man offered and a smile broke out across Zoro's face. “And I'll leave your heart alone,” he added with a teasing smile.

“Really?!”

“Yes.” The man nodded. “If it is your desire to leave with me, come back here midnight tomorrow, and I will take you,” he informed, and Zoro gripped the straps of his backpack on his shoulders.

“You understand?” he asked and the boy nodded.

“Good. Now, go home,” the man ordered, and though Zoro hesitated, he started on his way back, excitement bubbling up in his chest. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. He made it halfway to the light before he looked back into the shadows and paused. He could not see the man standing in the light of the window anymore. He stared a moment, trying to locate the man's vague silhouette, but when he couldn't, he slowly went back home.

Zoro never made it to the meeting spot. His mother had suddenly dragged herself out of bed and they had spent the entire day together. He didn't even go to school. And he was… happy. All he had ever wanted was her attention, to know that she loved him. And she did, all through the day, the words flew from her lips like a magic spell and his opinion of his life changed. They stayed together late into the night and he was tucked into bed with the odd omen his mother had given to him. About his family being cursed. It was such an odd thing to say. But then she kissed him goodnight, whispered words of love and affection, and left him to sleep. And then the next morning, she was found dead, her body disturbingly mangled in some macabre display. Her skin was blotched with bruises and marks all over her body that had been placed as chains, but nothing of the sort had ever been found in the apartment or the surrounding area that matched the marks. Eventually, his father was acquitted of any charges and they moved to another part of town where the man drowned himself in booze even worse than before, lost his job, and ultimately killed himself. Zoro went into the foster system until he was eighteen, and then started his own life.

The jump back to reality left him dazed and he crumbled on the altar, body sweaty and breath wheezing as his heart raced in his chest. It took a moment, but Zoro eventually looked to Law with an understanding he never had before. The man that had not aged a day since the time he had seen him as a child, a man that had melted into the shadows, a man that had been able to manipulate his body and memories, and could probably do infinitely more. This man… this being… this was real.

Law took a step closer and looked down upon Zoro and he looked up at him. Law's lips quirked up again at the corners and both looked when there was the sound of feet shuffling across sandy stone. At the base of the dais, standing outside the rings of the magic circle, was a man, but Zoro could see nothing of his features. It was just a human shape in a tattered, dark, reddish-brown cloak with a hood drawn up. There was no face to be seen, just darkness within the hood as what could only be described as a shadow looked upon them. Law descended the dais and took what the cloaked figure held. As he looked the body up and down, Zoro found he couldn't even see any feet. What Law took was a large chalice carved from stone. He turned toward the altar again and ascended the levels of the dais once more before coming to a stop at the side of the stone slab.

“We are about to begin,” Law informed and Zoro stared at him, hard. The being's lips quirked up again in mirth, which reflected in his yellow eyes.

“This is a must, unless you wish to cease to exist, and I warn you, the destruction of your soul will be unlike any pain you have ever felt,” he explained and Zoro grunted. 

“So if you want to avoid it, then you will agree to the ritual,” he urged and the human looked away a moment.

“What kind of life would I be living, going through this? Isn't this some sort of devil ceremony or something?” he grumbled and Law shook his head.

“Zoro-ya. This has nothing to do with wickedness or goodness, dark or light,” the being declared and Zoro looked to him. “This is the only way to save your soul from being obliterated. I am doing this to save you.”

“Save me?” Zoro snorted.

“Yes, save you. That man that was going to rape you. It was by design, it was meant to happen to you,” Law began and Zoro tensed, eyes going wide as his heart skipped a beat in horror.

“I wasn't going to step in. Really, I shouldn't have.” He paused a moment.

“If I had stayed my hand, you would have gone on living your life, though no doubt with a psychological scar for the remainder of your time. But, I did. And because I did, I betrayed fate's design, and the singular punishment for such a transgression is death to the human whose destiny has been broken. Your soul would have been tortured and destroyed if I had left you there. That is why I brought you here, it is why you are atop this altar. This is the only way to save you, and believe me, I am not a creature that is prone to such fancies of heroism,” Law explained, voice as eerily calm and assertive as Zoro had remembered. He was quiet for a moment and then swallowed nervously.

“So… this is the only way to save me? What will it do? What will I become?” he asked.

“It will make you something like me. It will be up to me just what I twist your soul into, but I do intend to make you into something worthwhile, something with purpose, something that will add more to this aging world,” he explained, a small smile playing at his lips. It was oddly affectionate, as if he were looking upon something endearing. It was jarring a little, but at the same time, it was something he had somehow come to expect. After a tense moment, Zoro nodded.

“Okay,” he conceded and Law nodded, face calm and businesslike once more.

“Ever done this before?” he asked of the ancient being.

“No.” Was the curt response.

“That's comforting,” Zoro grunted.

“You will be fine,” Law assured. Zoro looked over and saw, from the edge of the darkness, more of the hooded figures, many of them, pouring into the light and walking onto the dais, the circle miraculously not being altered in the slightest. They all knelt down in even spaces on each level of the dais and lowered their heads when a mumbling in some weird language Zoro was damn sure he had never heard before, even in movies, began.

“It is time to begin,” Law declared and Zoro looked to the being as the chalice was set down on the altar and the ethereal creature began to strip off the black t-shirt he wore. Zoro blinked, cheeks pinking as tightly muscled skin covered in thick black, abstract tattoos was revealed.

“What are you-” Law pressed a finger to his lips.

“No time for idle chatter, you must do as I say. This must be completed before the moon passes over us,” he explained and Zoro felt his heart flip in his chest. Pants and underwear came off long legs and the clothes were placed on a corner of the altar before Law picked up the chalice and offered it to the human's lips. Zoro's heart pumped hard and fast in his chest as he looked down and saw that there was a dark fluid within.

“You must consume of my life essence and be filled with my my seed so that it may take root in you during this ritual, or this will fail,” Law explained and Zoro stared at him, confused before realization dawned on him and his face flushed a bright red and he made a short series of embarrassed grunts. Law's lips quirked up in amusement.

“It _does_ sound like a bad porno, doesn't it?” he agreed and Zoro's eyes jerked to his face, his heart flipping in his chest when he realized his mind had just been read. Fuck. Law pressed the cup closer and he stared down at it, feeling his stomach churn. He… had a pretty good idea what that was in there.

“It is.” The human paled a little. 

“Only a swallow, that is all. If you can choke it down, then it will be over,” Law assuaged and Zoro grimaced. He'd still be able to taste it. He swallowed and parted his lips. The thick rim of the stone goblet was pressed to his mouth and tipped forward. The muscles in Zoro's face tightened, twisting his expression into a tense grimace as he sucked in deep a large swallow and closed his mouth as the chalice was pulled from him. It was not pleasant, he wasn't into blood kinks after all, but he swallowed the fluid down in one large gulp, feeling the thicker than water fluid slide down his throat and fill his empty belly. Law cupped his cheek and he looked up at him as the being moved in closer and kissed his lips.

“We must hurry now,” the being urged with a rough breath that the human could identify as lust. He flushed a bright red at his cheeks as he was urged to lie down flat on his back upon the stone slab and Law crawled up on it and placed himself between his legs.

“I'm afraid there is no time for foreplay; this has little to do with pleasure and more with the finishing of the ritual. I hope that you will not be too disappointed,” Law informed and Zoro nodded. He just drank fucking blood; he knew damn well this had nothing to do with romance or pleasure. It was a creepy ass ceremony to save him and turn him into… something else. Was this all really real? Fuck, he hoped he was not doing something stupid. He had seen too many supernatural movies and T.V. shows, it made him worry he was being lied to or tricked, but then again, he had known Law practically his entire life now. Even though he had not left with Law that night, the being had come to visit him often in his childhood. It was usually just glimpses of the man in his sleep, soothing him of the coming pain, of nightmares. He was always coming to see him, melting into his shadow and keeping an eye on him for weeks at a time as he grew. And when he turned seventeen, he experienced his first pleasure with another person with him. There had never been any maliciousness to him, ever. But then again, that didn't necessarily mean anything. Zoro grunted, his head was spinning. A stroke of fingers against his cheek drew his eyes open and he looked into the glow of yellow.

“If you keep thinking like that you'll only confuse and upset yourself. Calm, and trust in me. I would never do anything to harm you,” Law declared and for some reason, he believed him. He could have been using some power of suggestion on him, but it really didn't matter. He just… believed him.

The white cloth was pulled from his body and Zoro shifted atop the stone slab, feeling vulnerable in a way he had never before. Shimmering yellow eyes stared down at him as Law dipped his head down and captured his lips with surprising ferocity. He grunted against the onslaught of lips and teeth, nipping at his flesh before he opened his mouth and the being's tongue plunged into his mouth, hot and wet, and he was sure he could taste his own blood. Hands slid down his body, brushing over his skin as his knees were urged open wider. Zoro spread his legs and raised his knees, opening himself up to the being over him. Law conjured up the familiar ancient oils he was used to and pressed his fingers to his obsession's soon to be occupied hole, rubbing the slick fluid around the puckered ring of muscles. Zoro groaned, a shudder rippling through the muscles that were being touched and into his thighs around the being. Law hummed as he swallowed the small sounds the human made while he pushed against the muscles until they split open and his precious human jerked with a muffled grunt.

The chanting grew louder and Zoro shuddered on the altar as Law's finger slid in deep and he groaned when the being wasted not a second and rubbed against that sweet spot. He moaned, the sound swallowed greedily by the entity over him as he was rubbed passionately. The finger drew back to his entrance where another one pressed against the muscles, worming in and pushing his muscles open wider. Zoro grunted, his experience with sex was rather limited, as most days he was in too much pain to be interested, so to say he was used to being fingered in the ass was very untrue. The second finger pushed in and he grunted again as the two digits traveled in deeper before entering into a thrusting motion. He relaxed on the stone slab and Law hummed as he worked his fingers into the pliant flesh around them before spreading them inside and stretching the hole further. Zoro tightened up a second with another grunt and sucked in a breath through his nose before relaxing and pulling his mouth free from Law's.

“I want to make this as comfortable for you as possible,” Law breathed, a clear sign of his arousal in his voice despite his ever calm tone as he pushed his fingers in deep again and rubbed the human's prostate. Zoro groaned, his cock twitching with signs of life. The being slid his other hand to the human's dick and massaged the length in his fingers and a moan broke from the mortal's throat. Low, breathy sounds of pleasure broke from the back of the precious human's throat as his dick grew longer, thicker, and harder. In no time, with the fingers massaging his prostate and the feeling of the hand openly stroking his dick, his body became completely pliant and wanting. It felt so fucking good, feeling that from inside and out.

“Zoro-ya, I must take you now,” Law informed, and after a moment, the human nodded. The hands left him and he couldn't stop the puffed groan of disappointment. His legs were pulled around a slim, muscled waist and he glanced at the being between his legs who gripped his dick and urged him to raise his hips, and he did. He felt the pressure, the head of Law's dick as it pushed against his slicked, loosened muscles.

“You-”

“I am slicked. I told you I would take care of you, Zoro-ya,” Law declared and Zoro nodded as he relaxed himself and the head began to break him apart, pushing the muscles open. He shifted, back arching as his hole flowered open and a breathy groan passed the entity's lips as he pushed inside, the length of his dick sliding in past the muscles and filling up his insides, shaping his body to his cock. His sweet spot was pushed against and a moan broke from his lips as a shudder rippled through his body while the hard length of Law's dick slid in deeper until his hips pressed against his ass, skin to skin. Ah, fuck, it had been forever since he had last been filled, and fuck, this was a lot better than the times he could remember. Too many guys were too interested in getting their own gratification, though as funny as it was, his pleasure was to take a backseat in this. Was he so starved for it that only a light bit of touching was enough to satisfy him?

“I must move now,” Law announced and Zoro nodded with a breathy pant as the being's dick slid backward against his sweet spot and a shock of pleasure shot all through his body as his own cock hardened fully against his belly. Law slammed his dick back in with a hard thrust and Zoro gasped, a jolt of pleasure scraping through his insides and rocketing through him as his hips jerked against the body that began to pound into him. Loud, gasped moans broke from his mouth as Law set into a hard and fast pace, cock sliding passionate and strong inside of him, rubbing him with such perfection, he twisted and arched on the stonework under him. His hands flew up onto Law's shoulders, mouth falling open in loud pants of breathy moans as the being slammed himself inside him, filling him in fast tempo. Each slide against his prostate had his world spinning as he attempted to make the entity rub him harder. Breathy pants and hisses of pleasure escaped from Law's mouth as he worked his hips fast and hard, rubbing against that spot with such perfection, Zoro could feel the threat of orgasm build up, boiling hot.

“Ah! G-gonna cum!” he gasped in a breathy cry and the entity's hips moved faster, seeking immediate and purposeful release. The muscles in Law's body tensed and trembled with definition as he slid tightly into Zoro's arching and trembling body, the muscles of the human's own sweaty body bulging to definition with strain. The chanting had yet to cease, the cloaked figures were still present, and Zoro didn't care, he didn't give a shit that there was an audience. All that mattered, all that registered in his pleasure intoxicated mind was the sight of Law, panting and moaning over him as his body jerked him against the stone surface with each hard thrust, and oh, yes, the feeling of being filled and pleasured with each forward thrust and backward slide. It was too much, too good, and there was no nagging pain beneath it all. Nothing to try and rip the moment from him, nothing trying to pull him down and keep him from enjoying himself. Zoro tensed, a grunted moan breaking from his mouth as he jerked his heavily flushed face back and orgasm tore from him as he came hard, cum splattering over their moving, sweaty bodies and over his belly in a heavy pool. A growl rumbled from the back of the throat of the enigma fucking him and the thrusts lost all reason as cock pumped into him passionate and hard, seeking release. Zoro groaned, breath wheezing from his throat as he dug his blunt nails into Law's flesh when the ethereal being tensed over him with a low, gasped moan and their bodies were crushed together with fierceness. The being's head dipped down, eyes clenched shut as he came, ejecting a gush of cum deep inside his quivering, spasming body as the muscles worked to unwind from all the tension that had filled them. A shudder ran through Law's body as he gathered breath deeply into his lungs and one of the cloaked figured appeared over them.

Zoro looked over, dazed and out of breath with a racing heart when a stone carved bowl was lifted over them. What was happening now? He grunted when Law suddenly dipped his head down and captured his lips with brutal passion as a cold liquid was poured onto them, splashing and running off their bodies to pool on the stone altar as the chanting came to a stop. Tongues plunged together with passion as he gave a muffled gasp from the cold liquid and wrapped his arms around the being's shoulders. The cloaked figure left and Law broke lips. He sat up and Zoro stared up at him a moment, his body calming from the high of orgasm and quickly warming despite the surprise splash.

“The next part will not be so pleasant, so for this I will have you rest,” Law informed and Zoro grunted as he stared at him, startled.

“What?” he gasped, chest still mildly heaving.

“I must now commit to the last leg of this ritual,” he announced as he touched his hand to Zoro's hair and ran his fingers back through the soaked roots.

“But you said-”

“I never said this was all there was,” he cut off. He smiled then, the look strangely endearing.

“You will not notice a thing. You will wake when this is all over, a new man,” he declared and Zoro opened his mouth to protest.

“Wait! I-” Law brushed his palm over his forehead, the markings on his hand releasing another cloudy black smoke and Zoro's eyes rolled back into his head as his eyelids stuttered shut and he fell into a deep sleep. The being stroked his thumb over the human's temple a short moment as he withdrew from his precious human's body and grabbed the white cloth that had been used previously, and fashioned it around his waist as he stood at the side of the altar.

“Bring me my tools,” he ordered from over his shoulder and a cloaked figure departed. He opened his palm and faced it upward.

“Room.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was so warm, so comfortable. He felt it all through his body, a lightness within himself. His body felt lax but alive. There was a singing all through his head, a pleasant hum. His mind felt so weightless, so pure. What was it, what had it been before? What had he struggled with? What had been so horrible? What had been that heaviness in his chest and mind? What was it that had him so bogged, so tight with grief and frustration? It was… so hard to remember.

His eyes opened to a dim orange glow radiating in from a window off to the side of him and he stared up at the elaborately carved ceiling. What was this? He slowly sat up and looked around him. It was such a large bed, the drapery, so luxurious in its weight, and he realized his sheets were pure silk. He glanced around the room and came to a realization from the gatherings of the fanciful furniture that the room he was in was of Victorian era. Or at least designed in the style. He threw the covers from himself and looked down at his body to see that he was nude. And then he remembered, that bizarre ritual, the chanting, the strange room, that stone altar… Law.

“I see you are awake.”

Zoro jumped a little as he jerked his eyes toward the open door that had been vacant not more than a second ago to see the tall man himself leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his stomach. A smirk curved his lips as he pushed from the frame and walked into the room, pausing only a few feet from the other man still in bed.

“It's expected for you to be a little disoriented,” Law informed and Zoro grunted as he looked the man in the face.

“I… remember now,” he declared and the other hummed as he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked him in the face.

“Good, faster than I expected,” he expressed and Zoro frowned.

“What happened exactly? What's all this?” he asked and the taller man leaned on his left arm closer toward him.

“The ritual was a success,” Law informed with a strangely sly looking smile. “So you are not human anymore, and you will not be tormented by the curse that followed your bloodline,” he added with a wicked smirk.

“So… I'm… like you now?” he asked. Law straightened up and stood from the bed before he walked over and pulled a dresser drawer open.

“Not exactly. I cannot make you the same as me, such a thing is not possible. But… you are something close, something that in time, could prove to be equally important,” he explained as he pulled out a white t-shirt, and from another few drawers, a pair of boxers and dark green, almost black pair of pants.

“What am I?” Zoro asked and Law turned toward him with his smirk still present as he set the folded clothes down onto the edge of the bed.

“Anything you want to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I have a playlist for this work. So far I'm only going to share one song.
> 
>  **Buck-Tick** : Muma: The Nightmare -- About Law. A truly great song. And really set the mood while I was writing.


	2. Law, The Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro is enjoying his new life, but he has so many questions. And it seems the more he learns of his companion, the more mysterious he becomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is out! I decided to cut the second chapter in half, so that I could have something to post, and so the second chapter wouldn't be... over 30 pages... as it was near reaching. lol Anyway, I apologize for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out! But it's out! And I'll hopefully have the next one out sooner. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that everyone enjoys the chapter! And thank you so much to everyone that left comments and kudos! Enjoy!
> 
> This chapter has been beta'd by the ever wonderful [lastofromance](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lastofromance/pseuds/lastofromance)! Lots of love dear! This fic is dedicated to you after all. XD
> 
> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Xu1xmOX32L0

It was with eeriness that he roamed the halls and rooms. Everything was new. He saw things with new eyes, sharper and more focused than he could even really apply logic to. He saw everything, from the fine grains of wood to the little tufts of particles in the air, even the colors, oh, the colors were so rich. He heard things with a strength that still left him still a dazed. Every little tiny twitch, every little creak of bones moving in jostling bodies. It was bizarre. He could smell too, far too sensitive, so many smells woven together in so many complex ways, yet he could pull them apart and identify most if he had the knowledge to apply to it. His body, he couldn't even describe the way it felt either. So tall, so strong, so reactive, so… vigorous. It was amazing, really. He could feel everything so strongly it was almost mind boggling, which made his couplings with Law so much more intense, the pain was felt more acutely if thloley got a little too rough, but the pleasure, oh, the pleasure, it was enough to rattle his brains. The orgasms that crushed into him during each session, repeated until he was bone dry, were the most euphoric thing he had ever experienced, there truly was not a word that accurately described his new life… or existence.

He was also learning other things about himself, and his lover. Law did not eat. He did sometimes, if he was free and Zoro was eating, but apparently he did not need nourishment. Zoro wished he could say the same for himself, but he got hungry. Law had explained that it was only a desire, a habit of his body left over from his mortal days to get hungry. His body did not need it anymore, and that if he chose not to eat he would not die. He explained that after a while the hunger would fade and he would never feel the aches again, but Zoro honestly was not so sure he wished to suffer starvation to never feel the need.

He had also learned that Law was busy. With what, he had no idea. He wasn't even sure if it was anything he had to do, but left quite often. Which left him on his own. He wasn't truly alone though, there were servants. But they were… strange. They all wore cloaks, the same reddish-brown ones like he had seen during the ritual. And they did not have faces, only the hood pulled up over a black shadow, or hole. It was like they were headless or something. There were no feet, and even though the cloaks had arms, the servants worked, but he never actually saw hands. It was… bizarre. He had asked Law about them and the answer had been surprisingly… dark. They were his enemies, enemies that he had felled and twisted into pathetic husks that could do nothing but follow his every order. They were mindless, just as how he had wanted them to be. It taught the younger that he never wanted to get on Law's bad side.

And that was when he started to learn about the house. It was a small Victorian manor from the outside, but inside, while still very Victorian in design and furniture, it was massive. And it was always growing. It never stopped growing. Zoro could not count how many times he had gone into one room, looked around in it to visit the place a few hours later and find that the room had expanded, and that there was more stuff in it. He had asked Law about it, but the answer he had received just made no sense. Something about the house being some center, that it grew and changed like any other organism. Which still didn't explain the new stuff showing up in it. The kitchen, for example, had not existed until he had made the decision to not stop eating. When he had asked, Law had said he had decided to add on the addition for his benefit. If it was growing like it was alive, how did he control it and add rooms and appliances? Utensils? The den with the T.V. was also new, once again for his benefit. It was clear that Law was altering his home somehow to accommodate Zoro's tastes, upgrading to suit the new presence within.

The place that was the most fascinating was the library… and the locked room. But he was pretty sure that he wasn't allowed in there, and so would probably never see it, for whatever admittedly suspicious reason. So instead, he visited the library off and on. Not that he was much of a reader, but that place expanded like it was on steroids or something. And there were always more massive lines of bookcases and file cabinets appearing, full of books and papers. Zoro had sniffed around a little and found the weirdest things. Like a love letter from a woman in Chicago for a man in New York. He even found what he figured was called fanfiction, the piles of papers and files were huge, the bookcases numerous. More than he had expected. He stared down at the papers of text in his hands and chuckled with a smirk. Apparently it was written for some T.V. show.

“He shoved his huge cock deep into his hole and the other man gave a cry of pleasure,” he read aloud before bursting into a loud, huff of a laugh. “What about lube?! I feel sorry for that guy's ass!” he bellowed.

“Enjoying the smut?”

He jerked his head up to see Law leaning against a bookcase, arms crossed over his stomach and one leg pulled over the other with a smirk curving his lips with a dark, smoky look about his golden eyes. Zoro's eyes widened in his surprise and his entire face flushed a bright red as he dropped the collection of papers onto one of the hundreds of desks that were placed around the room, and kept materializing like everything else. He grunted and stood awkwardly as he crossed his arms across his own stomach. The omnipotent being chuckled as he walked toward the green-haired man and picked up the papers.

“Were you having fun without me?” he asked, the curve of his lips growing powerfully irresistible and the new being gave another small grunt.

“Just amused by it is all,” he declared and the dark-haired man tittered. Law looked the papers over and gave a short laugh before he set them down and stepped over toward the shorter man. Zoro looked up at him and their eyes locked as the enigma cupped the side of his cheek and dipped his head down to kiss his lips. The younger of the two quickly pressed back against the tantalizing lips before mouths opened and tongues plunged together. Law's hands dropped to the former mortal's shoulders before gripping and suddenly jerking the shorter man to the side. Zoro gasped in surprise when his legs were kicked out from under him and his back hit the desk before the weight of the other man's body bore down on him, pressing him onto his back before he was shoved up higher on the desk. He looked up into Law's gaze and the dark, mischievous lust he saw in those bright eyes made his whole body heat as his cock twitched with interest in his pants.

“It was like this, wasn't it?” Law asked and Zoro quirked a brow a moment as he was shoved flat onto the desk where his pants were grabbed and ripped open. Realization dawned on him and a groan of want slipped from his throat as he struck his hands out and gripped the taller man's shoulders. A chuckle escaped the mysterious being and Zoro pulled him down and crushed their mouths together. Oh fuck, that was too much. Their lips broke apart and Law chuckled.

“I do believe that you shouldn't be grabbing at me.” He couldn't believe it. Was Law really going to act _that_ out? Why was that such a damn turn on? The former mortal's shirt was grabbed and his heart flipped in his chest when the white top was yanked off and he found his wrists being tied together by the twisted shirt. Lust pulsed hot through his veins, his cock jumping hard in his pants as he was left on his back, hands tied above his head. Law hovered over him, a predatory smirk curving his lips with a matching glint in those bright yellow eyes when his pants were grabbed again and yanked off his legs. Zoro grunted as he lied on the desk, naked with his dick up and hard and pinned under an eternal being's lust. Glowing eyes surveyed his body with appreciation before they came to a rest on his cock and he groaned, fuck.

“I see that you're enjoying this,” the older of the two observed and the younger swallowed. “I didn't realize you had a penchant for this sort of activity.” Oh shit, that was… those lines of dialogue. Oh, fuck, it was too exciting.

“Just touch me or something!” Zoro snapped in a pant, his cheeks dusting a bright red. Law chuckled as he leaned over him and dipped his face down until his lips were so close, close enough to kiss him. Didn't this happen in there too? The shorter being bit on his bottom lip, brows furrowing in testy frustration that only seemed amuse his lover more.

“You really do love having me all to yourself, don't you?” he asked and Zoro worked to stop a groan. His cock was throbbing for something to be done, to be touched, or for Law to at least fuck him! Since his new existence had begun, he had learned a few things about himself, some perhaps not quite so pretty. He had spent his entire sexual life previously rather miserable and in pain, and now that he could enjoy it to the fullest extent, even taking out his heightened senses, he had become… a bit gluttonous for it. Not that he couldn't control himself, but once it started, he damn well wanted to finish it.

Zoro's lips were captured in a strong, wet kiss and he groaned into it. Law lowered his hands to his pants as their tongues slipped together in a lustful dance and drew his hard dick from them as he broke lips.

“Shall I continue this in the fashion that you read?” he asked and Zoro grunted as he shook his head. He knew damn well what was coming next.

“I want it wet,” he growled and a dark smirk curved the older being's lips once more. It only a took a moment, but he felt the wet smear of whatever it was that his lover was able to conjure from nothing and a breath of pleasure passed his lips as Law's other hand, slicked, gripped his cock and massaged the length of it with his fingers. A soft moan escaped him as the being kissed his mouth while a finger pushed against the muscles of his asshole until it broke through. A muffled moan passed  into the taller man's mouth as the finger pushed in deep, rubbing up against the spot that caused a tremor of pleasure to run through his body. Zoro moaned and jerked against the digit as his lover began to finger fuck him with it, fast and good. A second worked into his hole and he growled, nipping at the other being's tongue with hunger, which made the other man ravish his mouth with increased passion, fingers pumping in and out of him in a fast and rough tempo.

After stretching his asshole a bit, Law withdrew from the younger being's body and gripped Zoro's right hip while his other grabbed his dick and he lined himself up, ready to fill his lover to the brim. He pressed the head of his cock against the slicked, puckered muscles and watched, fascinated by the power of his precious one's lust, demanding and hungry. The look on his flushed face, so wanting, it was a sight that he could drink up for eternity. It was as mesmerizing as the first time he had visited his precious one so many years ago, seeing that flesh flush such a beautiful red, dusky nipples taut as his chest heaved, muscles flexed beautifully as he lay, splayed open lewdly for him. His dark eyes hazy, but burning for the eternal being; his mouth which tensed and twitched, those swollen lips breaking open in pants of pleasure as Law did one sinful thing after another to him. It was truly a bliss that he could not recall from all his years. He had kept lovers in the past, and he had enjoyed them, but something about his precious one was just… different. Revitalizing to a being that had for many millennium felt dead from the waist down. But now the fire was lit, and he felt real again. He pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock pressing against the slicked hole and moans slipped from both men as the muscles started to break open around him.

“Zoro-ya, watch me,” the being growled in a pant. The younger of the two looked up, eyes fogged in lust as his hole flowered open and sucked in the girth and length of his lover's cock. Law sunk in up to his balls, hips pressed tight against Zoro's body, connected. A pant escaped the younger's open mouth as he stared up at his lover, noting the lust and pleasure that darkened those bright yellow eyes. So intense, so focused, it was more than he could bare, the way it brought his body to life, the way it burned his flesh and drew his mind into euphoria before anything had even begun.

“Law.” A smirk curved the older being's lips once more, a pant passing between them as he drew his hips back, dragging his cock backward through Zoro's insides before he pushed back in one, strong, fluid thrust that caused a sharp arch of the former mortal's back as the back of his head hit the desk with a loud pant.

“More!” And Law obliged, sliding his dick in and out of his precious one's asshole with passion and strength. Each rub of his cock drew loud, panted moans from a mouth left open wide as his lover's arms shook in tension. His legs jerked around Law's hips as he squirmed, enjoying the way the being's dick rubbed his sweet spot with vicious precision. He knew Zoro's body inside and out, he had been the one to take him apart and put him back together again, after all. He had committed each little nuance of pleasure to his memory, deep and never to be forgotten in the recesses of his mind. He would make sure that his precious one was fucked into a bliss that no living mortal could hope to truly experience. He was a master of the body, and he would use his mastery to its fullest extent.

Zoro moaned and gasped, growled and snapped. It was clear that he was lost, but present enough to be frustrated when Law slowed the pushing and pulling of his cock, drawing out the moment as he felt his love tighten and tense with the coming of orgasm. His dick, flushed and curved against his muscled abdomen was leaking so heavily, each push caused another little discharge of fluid on his belly and it was truly amazing. He really loved how honest his precious one was, when he decided to let go, lost in a maddening haze of pleasure. The pleasure he felt working its way through him, boiling hotter and hotter with each rub into the tight, quivering muscles of Zoro's hole was a beautiful thing indeed. So alive, so perfect. Law picked up his pace again, pounding his cock into his precious one's hole with increased fervor as he grabbed the younger's hips and slammed him against his own, burying his dick in deeper on each forward thrust. Zoro snarled and moaned as tension wound through every muscle. A loud groan of pleasure squeezed from Law’s lips when his precious one's body jerked in a roar of orgasm, muscles clenching and massaging his thrusting dick as cum shot from the beautiful, flushed cock that had bounced with his every thrust, and splattered over his body.

Law punched his hips faster. Letting go of Zoro's hips, he leaned on his palms over the younger being and rutted, fast and hard. So close, the boiling heat of his orgasm twisted stronger, more powerful until it hit him and he slammed his body against his precious one's, crushing them together tightly. A low, throaty moan passed his lips as he came, cum shooting deep into the younger being's body as he tensed, a shudder running through him until the tide faded and his muscles slowly relaxed. He hovered over the former mortal, watching as he sucked in his much needed air, body still trembling in the aftermath as sweat glistened wonderfully tanned skin. Law reached up and freed Zoro's wrists and it took a moment before he pulled them to his stomach. Dark eyes opened, still foggy but clearing as they watched one another. Another moment passed and a smirk curved his precious one's lips.

“You know how to fuck me too well,” he grunted. Law smirked in return and chuckled.

“I know your body better than you do.” A chuckle passed Zoro's lips as the older being stepped back from him and he sat up on the desk.

“Seems so. But I'll learn you soon enough,” the younger declared and a corner of Law's lips hitched up higher.

“I'll look forward to it.”

“I've got eternity to figure it out. Though I sure as hell hope it doesn't take that long,” he said as he stood, looking around himself for his pants before spotting them amongst the suddenly very disarrayed pile of papers. Well, it looked like the servants had more work to do.

Zoro grabbed his clothes from the floor and desk with a frown and amusement sparked in his lover's eyes.

“Need to get cleaned up now,” he grunted and Law chuckled.

“Then do so. I came to collect you because I have something ready for you,” he informed. Zoro looked to the other man and quirked an eyebrow.

“You'll know soon enough,” he assured. With a shrug of his broad shoulders, the younger being followed after his lover to the entrance of the room.

“We should do this again some time,” Zoro commented suddenly and Law tittered.

“Oh? You like sex in the library?”

“Why not? It's hot.” And both men chuckled as they exited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he was clean, Zoro found Law waiting for him in a dark dining room. The older of the two, older than the former human by a scope of time that he was sure he could never fully grasp. He always wondered what it was like, having lived through so much time, all the wars, famine, booms and busts. Watching the world change so chaotically. Honestly, he could understand, that given the faults of humanity, why his lover was so jaded. It made his interest in him all the more intriguing. It always beckoned questions, an insatiable curiosity that no matter how many times he asked or thought on it, he was never satisfied. Because there seemed to simply be no answer. Though there was the thought that he just 'liked' him. Was it seriously so simple? Especially when Law couldn't even tell him why.

The older being, garbed as darkly as he always was, stood and motioned for the younger to take his seat at the head of the table. Curiously Zoro walked down the length, the candelabra lighting along the table as he passed. He paused halfway, however, when he noticed that something in his chest warmed, like a fire had begun to burn. It was not painful, it was warm, comforting, familiar. Very familiar. He pressed his hand to his chest with a frown; it was so strange.

“The feeling you're experiencing is to be expected,” Law informed. Zoro took the seat indicated and his lover walked away from him to one of the side tables that lined the walls of the long, rectangular room before he returned and three, what he realized were swords, were placed before him. They looked like Japanese swords. Zoro quirked a brow and looked up at his lover.

“These are yours,” his dark lover said and the younger being turned his eyes to the swords. His heart started to pump faster and the warmth grew stronger, more pleasurable. What was this? It was as if something he had long cherished was sitting before him, something that he loved dearly and had missed for a long time before he found it again. Something he hadn’t even realized he missed until it was right before him.

“They are you.” Zoro looked up at the being again before he turned his head down and stared at a particular one of the swords. It looked the most different somehow; it was the only one that was bright. His fingers twitched, he had to touch it. It beckoned, it called, and before he knew it, his hand raised and grazed the white sheath, and he felt a small shock in his fingertips.

“This, can you hear it's name?” Law asked. Zoro wrapped his hand around the blade and a stronger jolt of electricity shot through his arm and into his chest, settling the incredible, missed warmth in his chest, in his body. Though he heard no mystical voice like in some movie, in fact, he heard nothing, but the name came to his lips from the back of his mind, and it was somewhat disconcerting in some ways. Like he had just remembered something from a long of time.

“Wado?” he asked, confused, as he stared at the blade intensely. He couldn't look away, he didn't want to release it. He needed it, it had to be in his grip, close at his side. His lover's hand pressed to his shoulder and the younger being twitched.

“You remember the end of the ritual?” Law asked and Zoro nodded dumbly, still entranced by the blade in his grip.

“This is a part of what I ripped from you. What I had to destroy and twist to make you into something else.” Zoro nodded, heart beating faster.

“This sword represents your humanity,” Law declared and finally, the younger tore his eyes away from the blade and looked to his lover as the elder being reached down and picked up a sword with a red sheath.

“This sword represents all of your misfortune, and ultimately, your curse,” he informed. Zoro stared at it, Wado still in his hand.

“Kitetsu,” he whispered as the sword was set down on the table close to him. He stared at it a long moment, a feeling of trepidation filling him as the urge to touch it reached deep inside of him. His curse, the thing that had ultimately killed him. He settled Wado down, and though he hesitated, he grazed his fingers across the sheath, feeling an almost painful jolt shoot into his heart. But it was there, and it was just as familiar. It was part of that familiar and comforting warmth. How was pain comfortable?

“It hurts, but it feels right,” Zoro said and the being above him gripped his shoulder soothingly.

“That is because it is familiar. It was a part of what you used to be. You know this sword quite well, it and Wado.” The younger nodded slowly.

“This last one, is the one you will have to learn through exposure; this one is mysterious, even to me,” Law explained once more as Zoro lowered Kitetsu to the table and grabbed his last sword with less hesitancy. It's name was not coming to him, he had no idea what it was. No sudden knowledge, nothing.

“It represents what you are, and what you could be. It is limitless in its definition, and miraculous in its conception. It is your future.” He stared at it for a long moment, it felt so strange, yet so very comforting. It felt… it felt a little like Law. It was a little unnerving, but very right. He gripped its sheath.

“You will need to use these,” Law informed and he snapped his eyes upward to the other man's face as he moved and sat on the edge of the table.

“These swords are your soul, together making a whole of what you are and what you will be.”

“So you mean, they're like your Kikoku?” Zoro asked and the other's bright eyes bore into his for a long moment.

“No, they are similar, but not the same. You and I are not the same. I was not 'created' like you. I am… something similar, cut from a similar cloth, but also very different from you,” Law declared. Why did he always have to be so fucking vague and confusing? A smirk curved Law's lips, almost as if he had just read his lover's mind.

“I know it's difficult to understand. In fact, I do not believe that it can be understood. You should just take it as it is, and develop yourself into something you can be proud to be,” the more enigmatic of the two explained and the younger glowered a little. A titter passed the taller man's lips as he leaned forward on the table, over the swords and kissed his lover's pouting lips.

“It is not a negative thing. It is merely a fact. But ultimately a small one that.” Zoro frowned and looked down at his most mysterious sword, yet he felt, within it, it held a great deal of power.

“Why are they swords? Why all this stuff?” he asked.

“Because the life you live is not like the one you had as a human where survival was rather… simple to put it in comparison. There are other beings out there, like you, like me. And many are at war. Many battle, spilling endless amounts of blood for eternity. You must learn the skills necessary to use the power of what was once your humanity, your soul, to battle, should you ever cross their paths. And I assure you, you will,” explained the more experienced of the two, “If you do not, you will perish.”

“I thought we were immortal or something.”

“In mortal terms and understanding, we are. But amongst our kin, it's like being human once more, being mortal.” Zoro swallowed, somewhat anxious.

“What will I do with these then?” he asked.

“I will train you,” Law declared and the younger looked right into the other's eyes.

“Really?” he asked lowly.

“Yes.” 

Zoro released his last sword and leaned back in his chair before crossing his arms over his stomach. “Okay. When do we start?”

“We will start in the morning… I want you as prepared as possible should something unfortunate occur. I want to make sure that you are able to defend yourself should you meet an enemy if I am away.” Zoro nodded.

“So, that's why you changed my soul into three swords?” He paused. “Why three?”

“I had nothing to do with the shape your soul took. I twisted it to create you, to rebirth you into what you are. But after I finished the ceremony, I performed another, smaller ritual on what was left of your former self, and locked it away in a dark, special place, where I let it grow and mature into what was most natural for you. Into what would suit you best, into what was in your character.” Zoro stared at Law, shocked.

“It chose it's shape and design,” he finished.

“So, you mean, it's like these are what suit my personality?” he asked.

“Yes. They are your destiny. They are a manifestation of what is truly you. You are a swordsman, it is what you will be most suited to, most able, most talented. It is your soul, after all,” Law explained, a smirk curving his lips.

“Three?” Law shrugged.

“You're soul is complicated. I imagine most humans would only have one weapon, unless their weapon is more on the unique side. Which does happen, however rare it may be. In your case, the uniqueness is the set up you had in your human life in the form of your curse, so when I changed you, it manifested itself physically in the form it took,” he paused. “Separate they are just pieces of you, but together, they make you whole.” Law stood from the table and Zoro did as well, looking down at the three swords he felt he did not ever want to leave him. Not because of their purpose, but because he knew now, in mind and body, that they just had to be with him, they _were_ him. He picked up his mysterious, unnamed sword and smiled. Suddenly it spoke to him like all the rest. He knew exactly what it's name was.

“I know this one's name is now,” he declared and Law looked to him, interested.

“Shusui.” Law chuckled and walked over before placing his hand on his lover's shoulder.

“You are now whole again, enjoy the feeling.” Zoro nodded as he grabbed all three swords. He needed some way of holding them to his body, he sure as hell wasn't carrying them around in his hands everywhere.

“Are you ready for rest?” Law asked, a gleam of hungry mischief in his eyes and the younger being smirked.

“When the hell did we ever just 'rest'?” Both chuckled as the older being wrapped his arm around the narrow of his lover's waist and the two started out of the dining room, intent on going up to the bedroom that they had shared for however long after Zoro had woken up, and changed rooms. It was much larger, a master bedroom, and the bed was certainly big enough to rough house and roll around on without any danger of falling off. He liked that, he liked that a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things had progressed quickly since he had received the pieces of his soul. He was also becoming accustomed to the weight and feel of his swords at his side. In fact, he felt strangely naked already when they were not on his hip. The training took place in a large garden attached to the side of the house that could be accessed from a door within, so Zoro still never had to leave the manor. The place was just as massive as the house it seemed, and so many plants lived, thrived, in ways that should have been impossible. When he had asked about the plants, Law had explained that he was a bit of botanist, it was difficult to tell if he was joking or being serious. There was a large, grassy clearing that his lover trained him on most days, starting at the break of dawn. Zoro had also decided for himself to train in the garden with a variety of weights. It was shocking how great his strength was. He could swear that he had the strength to lift a car from the ground with ease, and that had been before he had begun his training. It was… difficult to really comprehend, just how strong he was, and how strong he was sure he could become. He wasn't human after all. Law had seemed quite pleased with his physical strength, and assured him that he would grow much stronger.

Zoro learned something new about himself as well. He _liked_ sparring with Law. No, he was being modest, he _loved_ sparring, he loved the thrill, the rush of adrenaline. He loved the fight. It was invigorating in a way nothing in his life had ever been. Like some dormant, almost animal part of him had awoken from a slumber, and it was hungry, demanding for the excitement of battle. Before long, he was up before Law, already practicing the basic movements in weighted reps until his lover was ready to train him. He wondered how long it would take before he was able to actually make the older being sweat, or at least breathe harder. It was a bit of a personal goal, and he was going to work his ass off for it. And it was showing, mostly in the bulk of his body. He had already been a rather muscular guy, just from body type and hard labor, but now, he had started to mold into a powerhouse of corded muscle.

And things were great. The sparring, the sex, the times he managed to get Law to settle down and watch movies; the omnipotent being for some reason didn't have cable or any satellite T.V., which the budding swordsman found hilarious. Weeks went on like that, and it was a little piece of heaven for the former human and his restart on life… well, existence. After another grueling, but thoroughly enjoyable training session, Zoro found himself with a full belly and in a pleasant mood after the sake that he had drank. In the past, when he had been human, liquor had not had as much of an appeal. He had thought that it should have drowned his senses of the pain radiating through his body every moment without fail, but all it ever did was somehow make it worse. It still made little sense to him, and he had yet to ask his lover more about his previous condition. In some ways, he didn't want to. He didn't want to know what his curse really was, what it entailed, why his family had been afflicted. It was in the past anyway, there were no more of his family line to suffer the curse, and he was no longer plagued by it either. So now, he drank alcohol frequently, and found he enjoyed it, and as an added bonus, he found it difficult to get drunk, and he had yet to get hung over despite however much he drank. He could only guess that it was another perk of not being human, just like how easily his combat wounds healed. Zoro paused in his walk and looked up at a portrait in the hallway. It wasn't of Law, or anyone even vaguely familiar. Looked like it belonged in the 17th century. The blonde man in it was young, handsome, and Zoro noted a kindness in his eyes. The painting had captured a powerful sense of generosity from the figure within it. It was curious. Why did Law have a painting like this? Why was his house so strange? It was like it was pieced together from different all kinds of different periods, like a Frankenstein house.

The house was still a mystery. In some ways, it was like a fun house. Like the library, ever growing larger, like every other room. Zoro didn't think he'd ever actually fully explore it, ever. He often wondered what the point of it was, it was not like Law could read every book and letter that fucking materialized in there. There were so many rooms, so may long halls. It was nothing like what the outside of it represented, though it had been a while since he had seen the outside. The swordsman moved through the halls, floral sculpted light fixtures flashing on as he passed before going out after however many minutes he was gone. It was a damn long walk back to the foyer, and Zoro had no idea how many doors he had passed that he had peeked into before. Each of them more bizarre than the next. He would never forget the room that was just black, all black. He couldn't even tell if it was really a room. Judging by the weird shit he'd seen in this house, he wouldn't have been surprised to find out it wasn't. He paused when he saw what he recognized was the banister and hurried his steps until he found himself above the foyer with a relieved sigh. Though, as he stared down to the polished granite floors where a “servant” passed over, he wondered for a moment if the level had been so high up before. Did the house grow taller too? It was a damn madhouse, wasn't it? Zoro moved on down the stairs, and on the base floor, he looked around. Everything was the same. No, no new doors, though as he looked up, he was damn sure the vaulted ceiling was higher.

The sound of shattering glass split the air and the swordsman jerked his eyes toward the direction of the sound. He hurried his feet, looking around, looking for something out of place, broken notably. He came to a pause however in his walk through the house, where he saw one of the cloaked servants stooped over, gathering up shards of broken glass with a collection of roses neatly placed on the small table that the vase had fallen from. But what caught his eye from behind the servant… was the second most fascinating place in the house… notably because of its 24/7 locked status. It was open, the door ajar. It was lit up inside, it looked bright. His heart pumped hard in his chest, his body warmer as adrenaline coursed through his veins and urged his legs forward.

That room. He could see what was in that room. He knew he wasn't supposed to be in there. But… hell, it wasn't like Law was going to murder him for going in, right? Sure hoped not. Zoro moved passed the servant while making sure to steer clear of the mess, and stopped at the door. He peeked into the crack, and indeed, it was bright, but he saw something in there. It looked like a table. There were other tables with things on them, but he couldn't see what. His heart pulsed faster and he took a nervous swallow. He touched the door with his fingers and pushed lightly. The door opened with a slow whine and the swordsman found himself staring into the strangest looking place. He couldn't actually ascertain walls, floor, or roof. Just, white, pure, bright light, it looked like it was glowing in there. He struck his foot out and looked down, unsure even though he could see the table, and some feet away, bookcases. He placed his foot down, and found that it was solid, bright and solid. Assured there was floor, he walked in, stride slow as he made his way deep into the room.

And what he found… was a bare bones operating room. The table was a glistening silver slab of metal, and all around it on small metal tables were surgical knives and drills, impeccably cleaned and lined up. But there were no other instruments, no machines, nothing. There weren't any of those fancy lights, though considering the bright, white glowing room, he probably didn't need any. What was this? Zoro looked up to the bookcases and he nearly jumped, his heart skipping a beat as he stared up at what sat upon the shelves.

Jars. Of hearts. They floated in clear fluid, dozens and dozens of them. He turned to the north of the room and looked, and found something he had somehow not seen, which didn't seem possible. In the distance he could see another surgical table and bookcases lining both sides at a distance of some feet. Zoro turned to his left and found, not to his surprise, more hearts. And then he remembered something that he had once forgotten, but had been reminded of by Law.

_“I just love taking the hearts of children.”_

_“You'll take my heart?”  
“I'm an expert in extracting hearts, I take them from all, young and old, male and female. I'll even take a heart from a child.”_

A shudder ran through his body and Zoro touched his hand over where his heart resided, pumping harder and faster than normal. All these hearts… did he take them? From people?

“What do I have here, in my private room?” Law's deep voice called and Zoro jumped, his heart nearly leaping into his throat as he spun around and found himself, caught in Law's unwavering gaze. Zoro’s throat went dry and his heart stopped. Shit.


End file.
